Adventures in Fanfiction
by Melting Angels
Summary: Clint and Loki discovered Fanfiction. Our two tricksters decide to share their newfound knowledge with the other Avengers...with...interesting results...


**This will probably ruin me, but here's another fanfic! This will probably be grouped onto Friday's list of updates:**

_Gametime with Loki!_

_Facebook Shenanigans!_

**And now…**

_Adventures in Fanfiction!_

This is where the Avengers will read fanfictions…of themselves! Another upcoming Fanfiction will be titled:

**Avengers React**

_(Where the Avengers React to Movie/Game trailers)_

**Anyway, for now, enjoy the premiere of Adventures in Fanfiction! Authors, do not be offended by any comments! This is for fun and does not reflect my personal opinion.**

Also, authors shall be credited! :D

**Featured Fanfiction(s) this chapter:**

Hope you don't mind _by **isawet**_

**Featured Fanfiction(s) next chapter:**

Avengers- The funny Side_ by** You'veBeenLoki'dAgain**_

**I do not own either of those fanfictions! No offence is meant to either authors- they have excellent writing skills of their own. Go check them out!**

Enjoy ;)

* * *

"We really doing this?" Tony asked.

The Avengers had assembled in the meeting room, to venture into Fanfiction. After an explanation of the site from Loki, they had decided to read some.

"Yes, we are." Clint chuckled.

"OH MY GOD!" Loki suddenly burst out laughing, nearly knocking his laptop over.

"The hell?" Tony gaped.

"You alright?" Steve asked Loki.

"I FOUND THE FUNNIEST- OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Loki cackled.

"READ IT!" Clint demanded.

"You sure?" Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Positive." Natasha nodded.

"Right then." Loki grinned.

The trickster stood on the middle of the table, with his laptop ready.

"This one's called 'Hope you Don't Mind', it's put Steve and Natasha together, and it's rated M. 18+." Loki snickered.

"Oh." Steve went quiet.

"_Natasha likes to play. She likes to push against her partner until he pushes back and then to catch him against her, for him to catch her against him. She hasn't really found the thing that makes Steve break, but she likes it with him, likes the sex they have. It's fun and sweet and hot and sexy, but Steve is hard to figure out."_ Loki winked at Steve. "_Half the time he's treating her like she's glass and the other half he's stopping him from treating her like she's glass._" Loki read out in a deep and seductive voice.

Steve was positively beetroot red. Natasha's mouth was hanging open, whilst everyone else was laughing uproariously.

"**"You should tie me up,"** _Natasha says experimentally, and watches his face._" Steve's eyes bulged comically as Loki continued to read. "_Steve looks at her, unwrapping the white tape from his knuckles._ **"You want that?"** _Natasha wipes at her face with a towel and tosses Steve a clean one._ **"Could be fun,"**_she says, offering._ **"Okay,"** _Steve says_." Loki finally collapsed, barely just saving his laptop as he laughed, rolling around and eventually rolling off the table.

"Found it! Let me join!" Clint jumped to his feet and began to read. "_Natasha thinks about what he might do. Bruise her maybe, on purpose, suck little red and purple marks into her skin. Maybe slap her around, Natasha's had a few men like that, but she can't quite reconcile Steve liking that. She can't decide what Steve would do, and she likes that, likes the anticipation, the uncertainty_."

"Wow, Natasha, I didn't know you were into that sort of thing." Bruce smirked.

"Shut up." Natasha blushed and sunk further into her chair.

"Lady Natasha has a fetish for being tied up?" Thor gaped, blushing red.

Tony fell off his chair, crying with laughter.

"THERE'S MORE!" Loki jumped up, and read slowly. "_She is surprised, though, that he doesn't ask her for a safe word before slipping silk ties around her wrists, threading them through the slats in the headboard and securing them tightly._**"Legs?"** _she asks and Steve shakes his hea_d."

"Meep!" Steve covered his face as it went redder than before.

"What are you reading?" Pepper's voice came through the intercom.

"You can hear us?" Tony gaped.

"Don't change the subject!" Pepper shrieked.

"FANFICTION!" Loki declared boldly.

Pepper immediately hung up.

"Anyway." Loki straightened himself. "**"I like your legs around me,"** _he murmurs, tracing a finger up her calf_."

"**"What are you going to do now?"** _she asks, and Steve smiles_." Clint joined in.

"STOP!" Steve tried covering his ears.

"**"Whatever I want, right?"**" Loki read louder.

"**"Yes,"** _she says, watching him carefully_." Clint's voice was low and seductive.

"Please stop!" Natasha protested.

"NEVER!" Clint and Loki shouted in unison, looking manic and evil.

"CONTINUE!" Bruce and Tony cheered.

"READ ON!" Thor urged.

"You're enjoying this?" Steve gaped.

"Enjoying your anguish!" Thor laughed.

"_Steve traces her belly button with his tongue, dips ever so slightly in before spiralling down to her hips and then jumping lower to the highest spots on her inner thighs, broad hard flat swipes of his tongue and then little laps, soft licks. Natasha arches and then sighs_." Loki's face was red as he held in his laughter.

"**"This is what you want?"** _she asks, hitch in her breath when he ghosts his hands down her sides._"**You can do anything and you want this?**"" Clint was shaking as he laughed after each sentence.

Meanwhile, Steve and Natasha had almost faded away, under the table and out of sight, severely embarrassed. Everyone else merely laughed at their misery.

"**"I want you,"** _he says, and crawls up her to kiss her, shorter than she'd like before making his way down the center of her chest. She twitches when the ghost of his breath drifts across her nipples, but he doesn't stop until he crouched between her thighs again._" Even Loki was slightly flushed.

"This is priceless!" Tony burst out in peals of laughter, barely able to draw breath.

"I know right?" Bruce snickered childishly.

"**"We had these pinup girls,"** _he tells her, tracing her scars with his fingers and looking up at her from underneath his lashes._**"Blondes, mostly, but some of the boys liked redheads."** _He dips his head to slip his tongue into her, and she shudders. He sucks at her until she clenches her legs up around his head and squeezes hard enough to flush his skin. When he pulls back she has to bite off a keen._" Clint was starting to get…uncomfortable.

"Steve and Natasha seem to get better sex than me!" Tony pouted.

He then smirked.

"**"They were always, you know, posing,"** _he continues, licking at the wetness on his lips._ **"Looking, coy, you know. Innocent. The boys liked that, the innocence."**" Loki went red, from surpressing his laughter for so long.

"ESCAPE!" Steve ran for the door, only to be blown backwards by a spell.

Natasha moaned.

"Can we choose another?" Steve pleaded.

"FINE!" Loki threw his laptop, and it floated down gracefully.

"I have another." Bruce suggested.

"What's it called?" Tony asked.

"**Avengers- the funny side.**" Bruce answered.


End file.
